Cant break us
by Wolfgoddess77
Summary: In Konoha people hate emo kids especilly the ones that attend Konoha High. When a gang comes for Sasuke, will Naruto be able to get the village to get together to save him? Narusasu mpreg metion of ItaDei and emoness. plz review
1. Dark lives

**Can't break us**

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto nor will I ever.

Konoha high was like any other high school. They had preps and jocks and emo kids too. Konoha wasn't too fond of the emo's especially the gays ones people in the village shounded them. Because of their depressing attitude they were considered worthless. The villager's really new nothing about the emo's especially the group that attended the high school. Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara and Ino were the only emo's that attended Konoha high. The only couple in the group was Naruto and Sasuke put together by Kiba and Ino the couple had been going out for two months and had no plans of separating. Currently the couple was making out behind the school. The bell rang parting them. "See you later babe" Naruto said kissing the Uchiha one last time. See ya he responded. Naruto had only class that didn't have Sasuke in and that was algebra that of course was his worst subject.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair he had made it to class on time and the teacher had given them a problem to solve. Of course he couldn't figure it out. The person sitting next to him wasn't going to help because he was emo, and sakura was on the other side of the classroom. He gave up and put his head on the desk.

"Oh is the emo kid gonna cry" "I bet he's crying now." Naruto turned around to see who was talking about him. It was none other than Temari and Kankuro brother and sister of Gaara. He wondered if they picked on him too.

"What do you want" he spat at them. Oh nothing temari said just wanted to know if your going to have a crying fit.

"No im not and I wont not over some stupid math problem." Oh but he admits he would" kankuro added. Naruto suddenly felt really sorry for Gaara. He sat his head back on his desk till the bell rang.

Sasuke stood by the door waiting for him so that they could walk to lunch together. "Hey babe naruto said and kissed him on the forehead. Dobe sasuke said naruto took sasukes hand and led him to the cafeteria. When they got there they fount the rest of the group already sat down. They sat down beside them. "Hey guys" naruto said when he looked over the faces of his friends he saw more sadness than there already was their. What's the matter?" he heard sasuke ask beside him. The school is thinking about separating us kiba said. WHAT! Why would they do that? Because they think we cause trouble and of course the obvious reason konoha hates emos so their trying to get rid of us. "They can't split us up!" sakura said eyes wide. "We have to stay together or they'll think they can break us!" "I think that's what there trying to do." Sasuke said in his usually bored tone. "They can't do this!" naruto suddenly burst out. "We can't let them think emo's are weak we have to stay together we have to fight back." "Naruto's right." Gaara added. Most of the group was just surprised he had even spoken. "So it's agreed sakura said. "We'll fight" yea's came from the rest of the group.

School had just let out and Naruto and Sasuke were walking home hand in hand. Sasuke didn't particularly like being so touchy, but since it pissed the people of the village off he figured it was worth it.

"I don't want them to split us up." Naruto said breaking the silence. Leave it to naruto to break silences. "Cause if they do we wont be together." He shot Sasuke a worried glance. Sasuke sighed; he didn't want to be separated from the blonde either. He kind of enjoyed being with him, not that he'd admit it.

"It would be hard to see each other if they did that. He finally let out. "I would miss you I guess." Sasuke choked out the last part. Naruto smiled slightly at the comment "I'd miss you more. He added. "no you wouldn't dobe." "Uh-huh"

So they argued over who would miss who more all the way home. "Ok fine we would miss each other equally." Naruto said finally giving in. The uchiha smirked knowing he had won the argument. Naruto unlocked the apartment and walked inside Sasuke behind him. They threw their backpacks next to the door. Sasuke had insisted on Naruto keeping his school things their cause he knew they would get lost in the clutter of Naruto's apartment. When he moved in he had tried to clean up the mess of ramen cups, clothes and other things that couldn't be identified. But Naruto still made a mess of things. Sasuke hadn't been there that long though. Naruto had made him move in when he had fount out where he was living. The uchiha had lived in a small apartment on the other side of konoha in a bad neighborhood. It was the only place he could afford. His parents had been killed in a car crash when he was seven and his older brother Itachi was supposed to take care of him. Then his brother was killed by a gang called the aka. His family had lots of money, but Itachi spent it on drugs. Leaving Sasuke without much money and no one would help him because he was emo. The landlord orochimaru was always molesting him, so he was glad that Naruto had fount him, because he had a nice place to stay now. The blonde's apartment had 2 rooms, 1 bathroom and a nice sized living room and kitchen. Naruto's parents left him when he was a child and he had been living in the apartment ever sense. Sasuke hadn't seen it completely fair since Naruto was also emo. They walked into the living room; Naruto sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Sasuke sighed and walked back to the door and got their book bags.

"Here" he said and threw the orange bag at Naruto. He didn't catch it and it hit him in the face. "OW!" "Why did you do that for?'

"We have homework to do dobe; we don't have time to watch TV."

"Fine but you don't have to throw stuff." "Sorry but it's the only way I know how to get your attention away from mindless television." "Whatever" naruto said and took his algebra book from his bag. They worked in silence for about five minutes until of course naruto needed help.

"Sasuke?" "What" he answered looking up from his own book. "How do you do number 10?" Sasuke glanced down at his own book then explained it to the dobe.

"Why does Kakashi-sensei have to give us so much homework for?" "I mean all he does is read those books all day." "Does he even grade homework?"

"Hell if I know" Sasuke answers and closed his book.

"Well I'm finished, how about you?" The blonde close his book and sat it on the floor.

"I'll finish later." "Whatever dobe we both know you never will."

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up to meet naruto's gaze.

"Hey you know what I got for number 10?"

"What?" "This" he said and caught Sasuke in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and they fell deeper into the kiss until they were completely making out on the couch. Naruto pinned Sasuke down on the couch and ran his fingers threw his hair. Then he broke away and lifted himself off the couch.

"I think I know something more enjoyable to do than homework." Without saying a word sasuke let him lead him into the bedroom.


	2. Discovery

dont own naruto

* * *

The air in the room was hot and heavy. The two lovers were lying under the covers. Naruto was running his fingers through Sasukes hair brushing his bangs out of his face.

"I guess you were right." Sasuke said suddenly "This was more entertaining than school work.

"I sure thought it was." Naruto replied, he kissed Sasuke on the lips, the kiss deepened until they were fully making out. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the bedroom door open. A wide eyed Sakura stood in the door way.

"Uh…." The additional voice caught the boy's attention. They turned toward their visitor.

"Sakura what are you doing here? Naruto asked; while covering himself with the sheets.

"I…Uh needed help with my homework and I was going to ask Sasuke, but I'll come back later." She ran out the door, they waited until the front door shut before they started up again.

It had been two weeks since Sakura had "walked in" on the boys which she eventually got over it. The school hadn't said anything else about splitting them up and things seemed to be back to normal.(being teased, taunted and disliked by everyone) Peoples hate for them was about to grow stronger. Naruto woke up to Sasuke throwing up in the bathroom. He had just put on his clothes and brushed his hair making sure that his bangs covered an eye. The Uchiha had gone to put on his eyeliner when Naruto heard the reaching noises. He ran to the bathroom to find Sasuke hunched over the toilet puking his guts out the blonde knelt down beside his love. He pulled his bangs back that were getting wet. The sickness passed and Sasuke sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Sasuke are you ok?"

"I don't know." "I might be getting the flu or something."

"Maybe you should stay home today."

"No" sasuke said and made an effort to stand. Naruto was immediately by his side.

"Im fine lets go"

The clock on the wall of the classroom ticked slowly to naruto he was ready for school to end for the day. He was supposed to be working on an assignment Iruka had given them. He was still looking at the clock when he noticed sasuke get up in front of him. Sasuke said something to Iruka then ran out the door. He heard snickers of the emo boys gonna go cry behind him. He was too concerned for Sasuke to tell them to shut up. He walked up to Iruka's desk. Iruka was one of the few people in Konoha who was nice to him.

"Where did sasuke go?" concern flickering in his blue eyes. Iruka looked up from his papers.

"He said he had to go to the bathroom, he looked sick. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know he was sick this morning, but you know him he wont see a doctor." "I'm going to go check on him." Thanks Iruka.

He fount sasuke in the boy's bathroom leaning against the wall of one of the stalls, a hand resting on his stomach.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Sasuke looked up at him his eyes formed into dark slits.

"Do I look ok to you?" venom in his tone. Naruto sat down beside him; he brushed sasukes bangs from his eye.

"You really don't look good; I think you should go to the nurse."

"Why I'll be fine on my own." He stated

"Stop being bitchy and come on." He pulled the Uchiha off the bathroom floor.

"You know you shouldn't sit on the bathroom floor in a school it's really gross." He said a grin pulling at his lips. Sasuke glared back at him.

"Dobe you try throwing up and then tell me if you have the energy to stand afterwards.

"I doubt it was that bad."

"Yea keep thinking that Naruto."

Sasuke sat on a bed in the infirmary holding on to Naruto's hand. The nurse Tsunade had already run tests on him and they were waiting for the results.

Naruto would you still like me if I have some deadly disease? Sasuke said suddenly.

Naruto took his lovers hand.

"Of course I would sasuke; I love you more than anything." Sasuke let himself smile he hadn't felt loved in years and he realized that it felt good. Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

"What if the village is doing this?"

"I don't think the village is that smart." Naruto replied. Tsunade walked into the room.

"Alright" she said I have your test results Sasuke. His grip tightened on naruto's hand.

"I know what's wrong with Sasuke. It's simple, he's pregnant. The boys glanced at each other than sasuke spoke up.

"Wait…what?"

"You're pregnant." Sasukes eyes got wide, the most emotion he had shown in a long time.

"How can that be I'm a boy?"

"Yea Naruto added; I know sasuke is a boy…..unless you're secretly a girl?

The raven just glared at the blonde.

"No I'm not a girl you idiot."

"Then how is this possible?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sat in a chair beside the bed.

"Well it has to do with something your parents never got the chance to tell you Sasuke."

"You see, you're intersexual which means you have both male and female sex organs, rarely though do they work, but looks like yours do. So that means you can have children. She paused then sighed. "Sasuke that's why the akaski killed Itachi. He was pregnant, I know because I was the one who told him, I don't just work here I work as the hospital as well. He was two months pregnant with the leader's child. Supposedly he wanted to keep it and the leader didn't so the leader killed Itachi."

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's chest.

"I can't believe all this." He mumbled through Naruto's shirt. Naruto wrapped his arms around his love. He was kind of happy that they were going to have a baby, they would both have a family again, but he didn't know how sasuke felt about it, plus they were fifteen and in their second year of high school. How were they supposed to bring a kid into the world? The village already hated them, what would they think of their baby? That is if Sasuke wanted to keep it. He knew sasuke was thinking the same thing; he felt tears soaking into his shirt.

Tsunade put a hand on Sauskes shoulder; he pulled away from naruto wiping his eyes.

"Why don't you two go home, I'll tell the principle you were sick. Also sasuke I know you don't want to think about it, but you have to decide if you want to keep the baby. If you don't…then come see me.

Sasuke only nodded knowing he was going to have to make the hardest decision of his life. Naruto led the hazed Sasuke out the door on there way home. When they got back home. He sat Sasuke down on the couch; he sat beside him his arms wrapped around him.

After moments of silence the Uchiha finally spoke.

"I can't believe all this, I didn't know that about my brother and I find out im going to have a baby, what a crazy day."

"All this is overwhelming, but I know its worse for you, but we could have a family again." Naruto said.

"I guess" Sasuke said looking at the floor. The blonde lifted his lovers face so that it was even with his.

He sighed, Sasuke do you want to keep this baby? He looked away from Naruto's gaze.

"I honestly don't know." He freed himself from Naruto's arms. He went into their bedroom, locking the door behind him. Naruto leaned into the couch. He didn't know what they were supposed to do, but he guessed he should give sasuke time to himself to think things through. Personally he would love to have a baby around; he had already wrapped his mind around being a father. The thought excited him. He didn't remember his family, so having one of his own would be perfect, of course he didn't expect to have one so early. He hoped it would all work out, he loved sasuke and he was hoping to marry him one day. Finding out that they could have their own children just made the picture in his mind more perfect. He knew though that it was Sasuke's decision to keep it or not. He could try to coax him into keeping it, but he knew Sasuke would have to make the final decision. He just hoped he would keep it.

* * *

ok so this is the second chap not my best I guess, but read it if u like it review if you dont review anyway, I guess


	3. Seperation

Sasuke sat alone on his bed thinking of what he should do. He really wasn't ready to have a baby, but he wasn't going to get an abortion, it wasn't the kids fault he and Naruto fucked up. He could give it up for adoption, but did he want to keep it? He felt like screaming why did this have to happen to him? He didn't know he could get pregnant damn it!

He laid down on his bed and fell asleep he decided to figure it out later.

Sasuke was sitting in class drawing on a piece of paper when he heard his name along with the others of their group come across the intercom. He walked out the door and of course there were comments of their "gonna get kicked out of school" people just didn't know how to keep their mouths shut. Naruto was quickly by his side.

"I have a bad feeling about this" The blonde whispered. "I do too" sasuke whispered back. They walked in to the principles office to find the rest of the group Kiba, Gaara, Sakura and Ino already sitting in front of the principles desk. Their dark clothes making the room seem even gloomier. All of them looked worried.

They took the two seats that were left and waited for what would happen. The principle walked in the office, sat down at hi s desk and looked at the six teens in front of him. He was a middle aged man who was losing his graying hair. At his age the last thing he wanted to was deal with a bunch of teenagers.

"You six have become a problem in this school. There's too many of you, your group could become a real problem to the other students. "How are we a problem" Ino shouted rising out of her chair. Sakura pulled her back down they all knew how dangerous Ino was when she was angry. The principle cleared his throat and began speaking. "Some of the teachers believe that you could cause grades to drop and cause a distraction. "Cause a distraction Naruto stated. They usually pretend that we don't even exist.

They don't care about us. "Well apparently the teachers believe your pessimistic attitude could have an effect on the other classes. "This is fucked up kiba yelled standing up, your just freaking discriminating us, if it was any other group you wouldn't even care. You just don't like us because were different.

"Kiba sit down" Sakura whispered she pulled him back into his chair, trying to calm him down. "Well most of you wont be a problem anymore anyway", the principle said. Here's the point of gathering you here the school will be splitting you up. "WHAT! All six emo kids said, yes three of you will be transferred to Fire Country High with different schedules also, now I've already chosen who will stay he shuffled through some papers on his desk.

He found what he was looking for and brought it up to the top of the pile. Sasuke gave Naruto a worried glance, what if they were separated? They would still see each other at home but how would they get through the day without each other.

Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha will be staying here. Ino yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara will be transferred to Fire Country High, starting tomorrow. Here are your new schedules and you may leave my office. "Wait Naruto yelled getting up from his chair you can't separate me and Sasuke.

The principle gave him a stern look. "Oh yes I can I know about your relationship with , this school doesn't need your relationship bringing us farther down. The blonde walked up to the principles desk, slammed his hands down on the desk and got in the principles face. Do you not see how wrong this is? This town is so effd up its not even funny how would you feel if someone just tore you from your friends and the person you love? Your such and asshole every teacher who wants us out is an asshole, were not a distraction and you know it, you just don't like it that were not brainwashed like the rest of this town. I hope you get everything taken from you old man and no one sticks up for you, you bas-

"Naruto come on" Sasuke whispered pulling on his arm. Naruto had just gotten a great idea if this guy hated emos and gays so much he was going to give him something talk about, what was he going to do anyway suspend him? He turned around grabbed Sasuke by the waist and pulled him closer. "Naruto you wouldn't" Sasuke whispered "oh yes I would" the blonde said. Then he kissed Sasuke right in front of the principle. When he looked up, it looked like the principle had a look of shock on his face. "Come on Sasuke we can leave now."

They followed their friends out of the office into the courtyard of the school. The bell had just rang signaling the end of school for the day. "Dude!" kiba said high-fiving Naruto I can't believe you said all that to the principle then kissed Sasuke right in front of him!

The rest of the group circled them telling how cool and stupid he was at the same time. The only one who didn't comment was a certain raven. He was staring at the ground thinking to himself, he had bigger problems then some stupid stunt, Naruto pulled even though he was involved. He was to busy worrying was going to happen when him and Naruto were separated. "I still can't believe this happened Ino said interrupting all the cheering. "yea this is still stupid" kiba agreed. Narutos mood shifted to sadness, "It is but at least you get to stay here."

The group turned to look at Sasuke who was still brooding. Naruto walked over to him and took his hand, Sasuke looked up at him. "we'll get through this" the blonde said Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the blond when Naruto smiled at him it was like all his problems went away.

"Hey I know!" Sakura said clapping her hands together "lets go out and eat, so we can enjoy our time together. Everyone agreed and they started in the direction of their favorite pizza parlor. Naruto and Sasuke walked in the back holding hands. The blonde leaned over to the raven, "we have to tell them" he whispered, I won't be able to look out for you at school."

"I don't need looking after" Sasuke sneered "you know what I mean; I'm not going to be there if something goes wrong." "I can take care of myself" what did Naruto think, he was pregnant not dying. "you may think you can but I don't believe so." Sasuke glared at Naruto, he wasn't helpless, he could still take care of himself, why did Naruto have to be so overprotective!

They got to the restaurant sat down and ordered pizza. After everyone was pretty much finished. He glanced at sasuke who was finishing his fifth piece of pizza and decided it was time to tell everyone their big news." Guys sasuke and I have something important to tell you." "what is it?" sakura asked her green eyes bright with curiosity."Sasuke's…. I'm pregnant sasuke said cutting naruto off. Everyone just looked at them like they were crazy, even Gaara looked shocked.

How is that possible?" Gaara asked obviously curiosity got the best of him." It's hard to explain, but its true," sasuke answered it would of been way too embarrassing to tell them the real reason, it took all he had just to say it. "Well uh congratulations I guess" kiba said breaking the awkward silence. No one else said anything Sakura and Ino looked so shocked that they were just going to explode and Gaara was just trying to figure out how this was even possible.

"There's more, kiba and sakura I need you two to look out for sasuke since I won't be going to the same school anymore." They looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. "thanks you guys, it means a lot, we gotta go see you later. Naruto and sasuke got up helped pay the bill and left they wanted as much time to themselves as possible. "I guess that went well." Sasuke said.

I think that's the best it could have gone at least they didn't totally freak out." "I think they were all shocked though I've never seen Gaara so confused before. They got home, sat on the couch and just watched TV snuggled up to each other, not even bothering with homework. Sasuke who was cuddled up to naruto looked up at his dobe. "naruto?" yea" "how are we supposed to make this work."

He didn't want to say it but he was going to miss the blonde so much, not seeing everyday was going to kill him, he couldn't believe the school had done that, ,kiba was right if it was the football team or another group like that they would get let of easy. Their had to be some law against this. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard naruto sigh.

"I don't know, well get to see each other at the end of the day, so maybe it'll be ok. I'm going to miss you sasuke, I'll miss you too dobe. He pulled the Uchiha closer sasuke's head on his chest; they fell asleep like that never wanting to be broken apart.


	4. dont let us fall apart

Cant break us chapter4

Sasuke woke when the sunlight was shining through the window; he set up and shook Naruto gently. The blonde's eyes flickered open. He yawned and sat up, "what time is it?" he asked groggily. Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall, it read 7:00. "Its seven come on we have to get ready for school.

They got up, got ready and walked out of the apartment, to the bottom of the building. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, "I guess this is where we part." "Yea I guess so." Naruto took Sasukes hand in his; we're going to have to get better at saying goodbye." Sasuke let himself smile, "I think we will eventually."

The blond leaned down to kiss his raven on the lips, they broke apart. "Bye", "bye" they walked their separate ways, Naruto hoping Sasuke would be ok. Sasuke hoping Naruto wouldn't worry about him.

The rest of their day went by smoothly; they went through classes and lunch, where Sasuke ate because he was feeling better. He figured the morning sickness was starting to pass. The worst part though was walking home alone, he missed the way Naruto would hold his hand and they mindlessly chatted about nothing.

When he got home he found Naruto waiting for him sitting at the kitchen table doing homework surprisingly. When the raven haired teen walked in the door Naruto jumped out of his chair and trapped him in a hug and kissed him. Then started asking a million questions. "So how was your day?"

"Did you get sick?" "Did you eat lunch?" "Are you hungry?" "are you- "Naruto stop with all the questions! "I'm fine, the baby's fine, no I wasn't sick and yes im a little hungry" "Sorry I've just been so worried about you." "Well don't be im fine." "I know so uh what do you want to eat?" "I'll just make a sandwich."

He said pushing around the blonde. Sasuke sat at the table eating his sandwich watching Naruto do his homework, then worked on his own when he was done eating. After a while in silence he decided to break it. "So how is Fire Country High?" Naruto looked up from his books, "Its pretty much the same kids still make fun of us." "are their any other emo kids?"

"Yea I met this one kid shikamaru he's cool, but really lazy I didn't get to talk to him much he kept falling asleep." "Oh ok then." "Why such a sudden interest?" "No reason just seeing how your day went." "uh-huh, so anyway I'm done how about you?" "Yea" "well then lets go watch TV or something I've really missed hanging out with you."

The blonde said walking to the couch. Sasuke got up and walked to the couch sitting on Naruto's lap catching him in a kiss. "Yea missed you too dobe."

****

The first four months of attending different schools went by as smoothly as possible. Sasuke started showing and his appetite increased too.

The only down side was that kids at school were starting to notice, which meant more teasing than he usually got and without naruto there to stand beside him and say everything that was alright they were starting to get to him.

Kiba and Sakura tried to help, but they couldn't help him like naruto could. Sasuke just tried his best to ignore them what was the big deal? So what if he was fifteen and pregnant plus the fact that he was a boy? Even though he was secretly scared out of his mind. Ok that might be a little weird but they could get over it. Anyway everything was fine until the day it all came crashing down around him.

****

Naruto and Sasuke were getting ready for school as usual, Naruto was putting on eyeliner in the bathroom and Sasuke was trying to find something to wear.

He finally found a baggy red and black shirt. Adjusted his clothes and fixed his hair. "Naruto are you ready yet he yelled into the bathroom." "Yea im coming." They walked out the door and stopped down at the bottom of the building as always to say goodbye. "Bye" Naruto said kissing Sasuke,

"bye", he replied. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's stomach noticeable under his shirt. "Be careful." "Stop worrying I'll be fine." "I never know about you,' naruto said shaking his head. Sasuke put his hand over naruto's where it lay on his stomach, the child inside him kicked at their hands. "don't worry he said and kissed naruto he pulled away "bye Naruto he said and walked away.

Sasuke was walking to his first period class when he felt someone grab his shoulder, he turned and that person slammed him against the wall.

He slid to the ground stunned by what had just happened, arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. A boy grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "so your Sasuke Uchiha huh? Not a really good day to be you because this is you and that baby's last day alive.

_No he thought this isn't happing this wouldn't be happening if naruto was here. _He heard footsteps running down the deserted hallway. "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed running to his side, Kiba with her pushed the boy out of the way. "Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked

"M-my stomach hurts, pains were running across his stomach, they were strong tears were forming in his eyes. She pulled him up, "come on I'll take you to Tsunade." They started to Tsunades office, while Kiba had the boy pinned against the wall.

"Who told you to hurt Sasuke?' he growled. "Th-This gang called the akatsuki, the-they paid me." Kiba let the boy fall to the floor _this is bad I have to tell Sasuke and Tsunade_ He chased after sakura to Tsunades office.

Sasuke was in pain, his stomach hurt so bad and he wanted Naruto. He was sitting on abed in the nurse's office, Tsunade standing beside him.

"Sasuke you have to calm down she instructed take some deep breaths and relax or you could lose the baby." He did as he was told and the pains subsided. "better now?' she asked "yes" he whispered. "I know you couldn't help it but stress is bad for the baby if you get too stressed this happens, so be careful. He sat up on the bed; he turned to Sakura who was on his other side.

"Thank you for helping me, he gave her a small smile. "No problem Sasuke you're my friend and Naruto told us to look out for you. So- she was cut off when Kiba rushed through the door. "Kiba" Sakura whispered. "Did you find out why that boy hurt Sasuke?" Kiba turned to Tsunade and Sauske, he said a gang called the akatsuki paid him to do it; they want sasuke for some reason.

"Who's the akatsuki?" Sakura asked "It's the group that murdered my brother," Sasuke answered looking at the floor. _But what do they want with me? They already got Itachi._

****

The bell rang signaling the end of school for the day; Sasuke gathered his things and made his way out of the school. He passed the spot where everyone used to meet, the spots where he and Naruto would make out before school. He realized how much everything had changed and how alone he felt.

Then the akatsuki was after him, things just kept getting worse. He walked into the apartment to find Naruto standing at the door like he had been waiting on him all this time. "Sasuke! are you ok?" "Kiba called me, he told me what happened." "Im fine it was just a close call."

"Just a close call, Sasuke you could of lost the baby!" "well I didn't ok!" he snapped "Sasuke do you even care because your acting like it was no big deal, like you didn't almost get hurt, I was so worried about you and you just act so fucking calm about it!' Naruto said his voice rising. Sasuke turned to face the blonde who was a few inched taller than himself. "You think I don't care? of course I care!"

"You think I don't care that I could have lost my baby, you think I don't care that the people who killed my brother are after me?" "Of course I fucking care Naruto!" "Everything that's happened to me is adding up and it's killing me im just trying to stay calm ok?"At this point tears were falling freely down his face; He collapsed into Naruto's arms crying into his shirt. Naruto put his arms around him and slid down on to the floor. "Im sorry sasuke, I didn't mean to stress you out."

He kissed the top of Saukes head, don't worry I'll protect you both of you. Sasuke pulled away, don't you see you can't protect us! Were fifteen this village hates us and theirs only two of us it's not like we can fight them off, I wouldn't be any help because im pregnant.

Mabey they village hired them to kill us and our friends too! They killed my brother they won't hesitate to kill me too, they'll rip this baby out of me and kill it for fun! Theirs two of us and who knows how many of them. No ones going to help us, so we have to leave.

Where are we going to go to Sasuke? Try to be reasonable, sasuke got up from the floor, we just have to leave. If you won't come with me then I'll go by myself! Sasuke be reasonable, no you be reasonable if you wont come with me then I'll go by myself! I thought you loved me and this baby but I guess I was wrong. Goodbye Naruto he said walking out the door slamming it shut.

Leaving Naruto standing in the kitchen, he sat down at the table putting his head in his hands. He knew he should go after Sasuke, but he was afraid he would just make things worse. _How could sasuke say that I don't care, that I can't protect him? I care so much about him about both of them but we can't just run from this_ _we, need to figure out exactly what the akatsuki want._

He went and sat on the couch to wait for Sasuke to come back, he knew his boyfriend just needed space right know. He just hoped he came back.

****

Sasuke walked down the street brooding, he knew he shouldn't have said that naruto didn't care. He knew he cared deeply for him and the baby. _I'm such and Idiot I just yelled at the only person who's ever loved me, I should of never said what I did I don't even know why I did._

_It was our first serious fight, all couples fight right? We alone though can't fight off whoever is after me._ He sighed _I should go home, its cold and I don't have a jacket plus I need to apologize to naruto and figure out what were going to do._ He turned around and started walking back to the apartment, but he stopped when he felt a sharp pan in his abdomen.

He gritted his teeth to cage a scream. _Shit I got too stressed again, there's none around what am I going to do? _Another pain hit him he gritted his teeth again and walked down an alley. He slid down the wall to the ground holding his stomach. He shut his eyes trying to calm down.

He took deep breaths like Tsunade had told him too, the pains started to ease. _I'm sorry baby_ he said to his unborn child, rubbing his stomach. _That's twice now that I've gotten too stressed. I'm hurting you and im sorry._ The pains gone he slowly stood using the e wall for balance. Two hands grabbed his shoulders holding him against the brick wall. "You're not going anywhere Sasuke Uchiha a deep voice said.


	5. Can't be broken

**Can't Break us Chapter six**

Sorry, it's taken me a while; to update school has kept me busy, but anyway on with the story! Alas this is the last chapter, so enjoy

I do not own Naruto except for Kazuya he's my character.

Naruto ran as fast as he could tears sliding down his face, he didn't know where he was running to he just knew he had to get away. He found an alley and collapsed against the wall. _How could people be like that?_ He asked himself Damn it! He hissed slamming his fist against the ground. He clenched his teeth; _I can't believe this I'm going to lose the two most important people in my life, just because I love another guy and were emo! "_This isn't fair" he shouted into the sky.

"Your right it isn't fair is it." Someone said in the alley way. He turned to see a boy no older than himself with brown hair, green eyes and dressed in dark color clothes. He sat down beside Naruto. "I know what it's like to lose someone you really care about." "I lost my girlfriend in a car accident a year ago, and it still hurts." "Then not much longer after that, my best friend lost his boyfriend." "He was really sick, but the doctors wouldn't treat him because they were gay."

"I don't want you to have to lose someone who's precious to you." "But you don't even know me." Naruto said. "I know, but if there was a way to get my girlfriend back I would and if I could get my best friends boyfriend back I would." "So tell me about your boyfriend, he must be special if you're trying to convince the village to help you." Naruto smiled, well he can be really cold and mean sometimes and he acts like he hates me but I know he really loves me and I love him." His smile faded, he's about seven months pregnant right now so losing him means losing our baby. There are two lives on the line here and I won't be able to live if I lose both of them."

"Well, then it's settled the boy said, were going to have to get this village to help us no matter what." Naruto stood up, "So what's your name anyway? "I'm Kazuya." "Nice to meet ya Kazuya." "Come on I'm going to help you get them back." "Thanks." They went back to the crowd; Naruto stopped back in the center and got the peoples attention. "Listen!" Kazuya shouted I know you don't care about Naruto, but what about all of you who have lost someone one love?"

"Would you wish that one anyone?" "If you had a chance to save them wouldn't you?" "Love is love no matter how it's shown, also Sasuke's pregnant all of you who have children how would you feel losing your child?" Parents looked down at their children at his words. "I'll leave and let you people think about what I've said then you can decide if you'll help us or not." Naruto and kazuya turned and walked out of the crowd.

Naruto sat on his bed knees pulled to his chest, crying. He let the tears slide freely down his face. _Sasuke he's out there somewhere. He could be hurt or worse he could have lost the baby. Why did this have to happen? All I wanted was to be with Sasuke and him have our baby. _He let himself smile; _I couldn't wait to hold our baby for the first time. Every time I felt it kick through Sasuke I thought it was a miracle. Who knew he could get pregnant anyway? I'd always wanted kids, but I knew being with Sasuke that wouldn't happen, but he proved me wrong._ Naruto counted the months in his head, _he's seven months pregnant just two more months and the baby would be here._ A knock at the door disrupted his thoughts.

He dried his tears, sliding off the bed to answer the door. He opened it to find no one there, but when he looked down he found a pile of envelopes. He picked them up bringing them inside. He opened the first one finding a letter.

_Dear Naruto, _

_I heard what happened to your boyfriend. I lost my girlfriend two years ago. She was killed by a group of people who hate gays. I also heard about the baby, congratulations. _

_My family has plenty of money and I felt I should help. Hold on to your boyfriend forever._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Emiko Hikaru_

Behind the letter was a load of money. _Someone heard and helped, everyone isn't so bad after all. _He opened the rest of the letters they all contained similar notes and money. He counted it all together; he had about a thousand dollars. He felt happy; people had listened to him and Kazuya. Their were people who cared. The next two days more letters came with more money. He counted again and he had 100,000. That afternoon the phone rang.

He answered it their was a deep voice on the other side. "Naruto Uzumaki?" "Yes" "Do you have the money?" "Yes" "Good be in the alley down the street at noon tomorrow." The other line went dead; Naruto slowly put the phone down. _I'm going to get to see Sasuke and everything's going to be alright, I hope._

Sasuke lay on his bed, rubbing his stomach, where the baby was kicking hard. "Shhh, calm down." He whispered. He knew the baby was reacting to his anxiety. Today was the day he would either get to go home or be killed or imprisoned forever. Deidara threw the door open. "Well good news, your little boyfriend has our money; we'll be meeting him tomorrow at noon. He moved over to Sasuke trailing a finger down his arm. "You look so much like your brother, I would of enjoyed you staying here Sasuke-kun. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "tell me

Deidara, why did you kill my brother?" Deidara sighed looking down at the floor. "You may not believe it, but I loved Itachi, and I did it to protect him. "What?" Your brother was secretly a part of us; the group didn't like him though. They said he was too soft and too smart. They were planning to kill him, I tried to get him out but it was impossible. I told him that I'd have to kill him myself. He was sick anyway, slowly dying of an unknown disease. He said it was ok to kill him that he'd wait for me. I killed him out of love." A tear slid down Deidara's face.

"I could never take you away from Naruto, because you love him." But don't tell anyone I told you that!" he said walking out the door. Now that he knew the truth, he felt a little bad for Deidara but he still hated him.

The next day at noon Sasuke was unchained and loaded into a black van. The ride to the alley where they were to meet Naruto seemed like an eternity to Sasuke. The baby was kicking missing daddy. The van finally stopped and he was helped out and led into the ally. He heard voices in the distance, "Do you have the money?" "Yes" he heard the rustling of paper as it was passed over. _Naruto that was Naruto's voice._ "Alright" the deep voice said. "Let him go."

The handcuffs on Sasuke's wrists vanished, Naruto walked up to him as the Akatsuki walked back to the van and drove off. "Sasuke" Naruto whispered wrapping his arms around the raven. "I've missed you so much." Naruto said his voice cracking. He pulled away, "are you ok?" "Is the baby ok?" "I see you've gotten bigger." Sasuke laughed a little, pulling Naruto closer. The tears he'd been suppressing made their way to the surface. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I didn't either, Sasuke I love you so much." "Naruto how did you get the money?" "A friend of mine helped me convince the people of Konoha to help out." "Lots of people decided to help us by sending money." "I never would have thought that could happen." Sasuke said. "I know, but somehow they were persuaded." Sasuke looked up into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Naruto, im sorry about the fight we had, I know you were just trying to look out for me." Naruto laughed, "Sasuke that fight was the last thing from my mind, all I cared about was finding you and making sure you were ok." "But if we never fought none of this would have ever happened." There's no use mulling over what ifs." "You're forgiven if that makes you feel better." They walked home in silence and fell asleep cuddled together for the first time in almost two months.

Naruto woke up to someone knocking on the door he carefully slid Sasuke out of his arms. Trying not to wake the Uchiha. "I'm coming" he yelled as he neared the door to silence the persistent knocking. _Who could be here this early in the morning?_ He opened the door to find Iruka on the other side. "Who's at the door?" he heard Sasuke ask from behind him. "Uh...hi Iruka-sensai, what are you doing here?" "I have great news!" he said clapping his hands together.

"Naruto, you and the others that were sent to Fire County High are allowed to return to Konoha High." "Are you serious?" the blonde asked. "That's awesome, I can't believe it." "I'll see you tomorrow." He said waving goodbye. Naruto closed the door. "That's amazing." Sasuke said "I wonder what changed their minds?" "Who knows, honestly." He yawned, "Do you want to go back to bed?"

Sasuke placed a hand on his stomach, "The baby's awake, I'm not going back to sleep now." Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's stomach; he felt tiny feet hit the palm of his hand. He smiled, "Sasuke, that's awesome you know." "Yea it was nice the first few times, but now it's annoying and I don't get any sleep." "I can't wait to see it though." Naruto said. "Oh shit, come on go get dressed I forgot I made you an appointment with Tsunade." "The nurse?" "She works at the hospital too." "Now hurry up"

Sasuke sat in the waiting room of the hospital, watching the TV when he heard news that almost brought him to tears. Across the bottom of the screen Akatsuki members arrested flashed by. The woman on screen looked serious as she talked about the story: After months of searching, police have finally caught the Akatsuki. The most dangerous gang in Konoha. Who recently kidnapped a teenage boy who was returned safely. In other news….

"Are you going to be ok?" Sasuke nodded. He felt like he'd found peace that he'd finally found closure. "Sasuke Uchiha." The nurse called. They got up, following the nurse to Tsunade's office. She had Sasuke lie down on the bed and pull his shirt up, while she rubbed some gel on it. She placed a device on his stomach while looking at the monitors screen.

"There you are." Tsunade said. Sasuke looked at the screen, he saw his baby moving, and kicking. Naruto squeezed his hand, smiling at the screen. It was beautiful seeing their baby for the first time. It was breathtaking that the thing inside Sasuke was human, was a part of both of them, something that they'd created and to think in just a few more months they'd hold that baby.

**Time skip 2 months**

Sasuke was in pain, nothing he'd felt in his whole life compared to this. He felt like he was being ripped in half. He was never having sex with Naruto again ever.

"Come on babe push." "Shut the hell up Naruto." He yelled. "Sasuke calm down Tsunade said. "I will not calm down I'm splitting in two damn it!!" "Push Sasuke." Tsunade ordered. "Where almost done, I can see the baby." He pushed, then sounds of a crying baby filled the room.

"It's a girl." Tsunade said holding the baby up. Sasuke smiled at the sight of his daughter then completely exhausted he laid back on the bed. Naruto left him to see the baby. He walked back over to him with their baby girl in his arms. She had black hair, blue eyes and tan skin she was wrapped in a soft pink blanket. Naruto handed her to him. He held her close, he was afraid she'd slip through his fingers if he didn't.

"She's beautiful." Sasuke whispered. "She looks just like you, Naruto." "She looks like you too Sasuke, just look at her." He looked down at the baby in his arms; she was staring up at him with big blue eyes. Naruto kissed his forehead, "she's perfect." Naruto said looking down at her. "What are you going to name her?" Tsunade asked walking over to them. Sasuke thought about it for a minute, then the perfect name came to mind. He looked down at his daughter, "I like Amaya." "That's pretty, I like it." Naruto said. "Amaya" Sasuke said down at his daughter. She giggled. "Amaya" he said again and she giggled. "I think she likes it." Tsunade said.

"What about her last name?" "Uchiha or Uzumaki?" "Uzumaki." Sasuke answered. "Amaya Uzumaki?" Naruto asked "I thought you'd pick Uchiha?" "No, I like Uzumaki better." "She should have her father's last name anyway." "Amaya Uzumaki it is." Tsunade said writing it down and walking out the door. Naruto gently took Amaya from his arms. "Rest you need it." He was asleep before Naruto told him to.

There group of friends came and visited as soon as they heard the news. Sakura and Ino gushed over how cute Amaya was and how much she looked like her parents. They talked about buying her clothes and taking her shopping and all that girly stuff they loved to do. Kiba and Gaara kind of held back but they held her because Ino and Sakura made them. They looked nervous even though Naruto told them they wouldn't break her. By the time they left they were attached to her. Sasuke was released the next day.

Sasuke sat in the rocking chair in Amaya's room feeding her a bottle humming softly to her. Naruto walked in behind him putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "She's perfect you know." "Yea she is." Sasuke said putting the bottle down. Amaya closed her eyes, snuggling into Sasuke. Naruto loved the scene before him, Sasuke holding their child close humming a lullaby to her as she slept. He couldn't believe this was almost taken from him, but it didn't he had Sasuke back, and his daughter was healthy. What else could he ask for?

He bent down caressing his daughters' cheek. "She'll never know what we went through, just to get her here. " I know, but it's better that way, at least the Akatsuki were arrested. They can't hurt us now." "Yea, I'm glad, I can't imagine my life without this." He kissed Sasuke's lips, "I love you" "I love you too."

After all the teasing they'd endured, and the Akatuski messing with their lives. They couldn't be broken; they stood strong and as strong as they are no one ever would.

I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope it was good even though the last part kinda sucks because I couldn't think of anything. Hope you enjoyed Can't Break Us. Please review. I'll be posting a new story soon, so look for that too.


End file.
